Messed up Fairy Tale
by Kadaj
Summary: And all the kings horses and all the kings men.......just didn't understand Princess Mary. AU One-shot


AN: Well, I'm back after a loooooooooong, long time. This is a belated birthday gift for a good friend of mine, Veronica :D Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom. This is just fun for me :)

Once upon a time, a beautiful princess stared outside her window and sighed. No, wait. Please excuse me. The princess did not sigh.

She belched.

Princess Mary was unlike any princess in all the lands. She cut her hair almost as short as a man's, she refused to ride side saddle, and she spoke with a tongue sharper than a criminal. And yet, the people absolutely adored her. For even with all these faults, the princess truly held within her a crystalline heart. She was selfless, she was forgiving, and she was one of the nicest nobles one could ever hope to meet.

However, even with these good traits, her father—the quiet King Arkham—did not believe she was fitting to be queen some day. Therefore, he planned and plotted as Mary's eighteenth birthday approached, scouring the land for a suitable man to take her hand and marriage and hopefully groom her to be a real lady. He searched for months and months, his vassals sending any man fitting enough to wear a crown to meet Mary.

Each and every man met with failure.

"There is simply no way to control that woman!" her father remarked one day to his good friend Noble Sparta. Sparta smiled slightly.

"I think I have just the man for you, friend."

Thusly, Noble Sparta left the land for a few days, while the nervous Arkham continually paced his room every night, catching the attention of his daughter after a few days had passed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dad?" Mary remarked one day as her father ran a sweat covered cloth over his forward, drying up more of the perspiration off his forehead. Her father wept as Mary uttered those words.

"I hope he is correct," King Arkham mumbled as he gazed out the window at the ever approaching dawn.

Noble Sparta returned the night after Princess Mary had made that comment to him, a grin on his jolly ole face. Arkham's face lit up as Noble Sparta entered the foyer of the castle, a young man with white hair matching his father's in tow. The man bore no expression, even as his eyes traced over both King Arkham and the princess who stood behind him.

"King Arkham, Princess Mary," Noble Sparta gestured to the man now standing at his side, "allow me to introduce you to my son, Noble Vergil." The man gracefully walked forward and just as gracefully dropped to the floor and bowed.

"It is a pleasure," he purred, eyes raising and catching the curious gaze of the woman before him. Princess Mary stared in awe at his ice blue gaze, her own eyes widening in surprise.

The joy of King Arkham was immense as he stared at the man himself, and he practically giggled in glee. Truly this was the man to take his daughter's hand in marriage and make her a respectable young woman at last! Clearing his throat, he crossed the room, taking the arm of Noble Sparta with a grin.

"Come friend, let us go be merry and let these two exchange words, shall we?" And with that the two men exited the room, leaving the two young people to themselves.

Princess Mary frowned at the man standing before her; truly this man was quite different from the other sad suitors her father had brought in before, but she knew that he would not break her. No man could.

"Dear Princess Mary, allow me to introduce myself," the man suddenly purred again, breaking Princess Mary from her thoughts. "I am Noble Vergil, son of Noble Sparta and heir to the family line." Princess Mary let out a snort, which made the young man raise his eyebrow.

"I knew that already, genius." Noble Vergil smirked at this, making Princess Mary glare right back. "What the hell are you smiling at?" In one swift motion, the young man had strode across the large distance between them closed the small space with a kiss! Princess Mary stood in shock as he roughly pushed his lips against hers, and even as she struggled to escape, Noble Vergil would simply not let it be.

Seemingly finished, he pulled away with a satisfied smirk upon his face once more, while Princess Mary stood, shaking; anger pulled at her veins. She raised her royal hand to strike Noble Vergil across his cheek, but the man immediately caught it; he gazed dangerously into her eyes.

"This should be fun," Noble Vergil smartly remarked.

"You have no idea," countered Princess Mary.

Unfortunately, the ending of this interesting tale was never found out. In fact, there was only one sentence left at the end of the book, one of interesting value. As for whether or not it was a happy ending, perhaps one can decide that for themselves.

"YOU STUPID FUCKER!!"

After all, love grows in the strangest situations.


End file.
